


Getting Your Betty Crocker On

by white_lemon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 他知道现在已经不是战争年代，但在称出两大勺白糖的时候还是感到良心不安。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Getting Your Betty Crocker On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting Your Betty Crocker On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284702) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



“感觉有点多，”Steve肉痛。他知道现在已经不是战争年代，但在称出两大勺白糖的时候还是感到良心不安。

“我建议按着食谱来，Rogers队长，”Jarvis带着股令人不安的认同感。Steve还没习惯被Tony设计得如此人性化的Jarvis。

“既然你这么说，好吧，”Steve将糖扔到黄油里。记得小时候母亲做这些时，他总要在旁边偷吃，虽然每每都会被她敲下指关节让他到边上等着。

加了几个鸡蛋，筛入面粉，很快就开始往模具上抹黄油和面粉。他本想用普通的烤盘，不过在咨询了Jarvis以及亲自搜寻后，他发现了一个藏着许多崭新圆形模具的柜子。

他觉得——嗯，很有成就感。等蛋糕烤好，装裱那就是小菜一碟——把黄油、白糖和融化的巧克力放进一个叫食物加工机的东西里，Steve启动它的时候差点吓死——几秒后淋面就准备好了，现在只要耐心等蛋糕出炉。

无所事事在厨房里转了几圈，洗完盘子，尽管Tony说了100次用洗碗机，他还是更喜欢手洗。小心翼翼地将冷却到室温的蛋糕坯们叠放好，铺上淋面，努力使它们保持平衡。尽管他十二万分小心，它还有有些歪，把剩下的液体刮抹平整，要是能在做些漂亮的装饰就好了，但Jarvis说没有裱花嘴，从网上搜到的塑料袋法貌似做不出好东西。

“你在干什么？”Tony站在厨房门口问道。

Steve全神贯注地用抹刀完成最后一下，然后抬起头：“我看起来像在干什么？”

Tony双手插兜，慵懒地晃进厨房：“你要是化身贝蒂妙厨【1】，我全力支持。是什么大日子么？”

Steele一瞬间以为这又是Tony的一个令人费解的玩笑。可注视了一会儿后，他意识到Tony是认真在发问——他显然不清楚是什么让Steve——嗯，化身贝蒂妙厨。“你的生日。”

Tony眨了眨眼，“呃，我们已经庆祝过了，记得不？礼拜六、派对、很多人，我知道你记得，你在场而且喝不醉，更别说晕过去了。”

确实，而且Steve确信醉酒不会有任何好处。派对在Tony生日两天前举办，来宾都是名人，充斥着奢华的服饰和珠宝，Tony全程假笑着跟每个人握手。“你并不喜欢，”Steve柔声道。

Tony皱起眉，仿佛根本不理解这有什么关系。

Steve差点儿想问Tony小时候都怎么过生日，不过他不想扯到那上面——Tony的童年就是个敏感、布满地雷的区域，任何想要要踏入的人都很难活着离开。因此，他插好蜡烛，点亮一根火柴，把蛋糕冲Tony的方向推了推。“许个愿吧，Tony”

Tony凝望着顶端的小蜡烛好一会儿，悲伤、思念和脆弱在他脸上一晃而过。他闭上眼，睫毛在他双颊上投下小片阴影，随后吹灭了蜡烛。

“你许了什么愿？”

“不告诉你，”Tony伸手偷了一口巧克力浆吃。

“老天，等一下会死吗？”Steve轻斥，切了两块放到盘子里递给他。它和派对上那精美的蛋糕没法比——Steve的有些纠结，底部或许过焦了些，天啊，他在搞什么。“可能不好吃，”Steve提醒他，不忍心看Tony挖了一大勺塞进嘴里。

Tony若有所思的咀嚼、吞咽，一言不发。又吃了一口，还是不说话。

“说真的，”Steve有些紧张地开口，“如果太难吃就别吃了。这是我第一次做蛋糕——呃，Jarvis也帮忙了，但是。”

Tony又叉了一块递给Steve，看出他的犹豫后，催促：“来啊。”

Steve俯身咬住叉子，Tony紧紧地盯着他，眼神温暖——令人惊讶的是，蛋糕做得很好。虽然赢不了什么奖，但值得鼓励。

“它很棒。”也许这是Tony那些友善、礼貌却没有实际意义的话之一，可Steve不那么认为。Tony看上去就像从来没人为他做过这件事，也不明白这是怎么发生的，但他愿意牢牢抓住这份美好。

“生日快乐，”Steve的语气格外真诚，他们省掉了切蛋糕的工夫，直接在上面开吃，直到时针划过午夜。

FIN  
【1】美国食品公司


End file.
